Operation Berry Slushie
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Santana's going to slushie Rachel,but why? And what does it have to do with Quinn?


"I'm telling you guys something's not right" Santana stated to the rest of the Glee club minus two members.

"Sure things have been different but I mean, those two as a couple, really?" Mercedes said with a laugh, it was pretty hard to believe.

"I'm telling you; for god knows what reason Berry and Q are together. I haven't seen our little diva get slushied since before the summer"

Kurt agreed. "While it is rare for me to agree with Santana I have to say here the girl has a point, in fact I don't think I can remember the last time I saw anyone in our group get slushied"

"We all know Quinn's been different since her pregnancy and giving Beth up" Tina pointed out, the group nodded in agreement.

"So what if they are? If they've been keeping it secret then they obviously don't want to tell us, we can't exactly expect them to just come right out and tell us if we confront them" Artie stated.

Santana sighed. "If you guys would let me get a word in, I have a plan" The rest of the group waited eagerly for the details.

"Tell em' Britt"

"Operation Berry-Slushie, because we're going to slushie Rachel" Brittany explained with a smile.

"And if they're together then Quinn will have to say something right?"

"Genius" Kurt said high-fiving Mercedes.

"You realize Quinn delivers a mean back hander?" Puck quipped.

"She's one of my girls, she gets one of those a year. It'll be worth it" Santana smirked.

**The following day**

"Hey Berry, I've got a little surprise for you" Santana said as she walked towards the smaller girl who was standing at her locker, Santana had made sure that Quinn was nearby talking to Brittany.

She winked at Brittany as she leant against a locker a few doors away from Rachel's. The brunette gasped as she saw the slushie cup in her fellow Glee member's hand. Quinn looked over at the noise; anyone could notice the change in her body language straight away. She was tense as she watched the scene unfold.

"Santana, wha-, you-. I thought being in Glee together we'd gotten past all our previous history with the slushies and name calling" the diva babbled spotting Quinn out the corner of her eye.

"But I'm bored man hands, we haven't doled out a slushie punishment in forever, and this slushie is even Berry flavoured so it's just for you" Santana laughed getting ready to cover Rachel in ice cold bright pink slushie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked standing between the two girls with her hands on her hips. Her HBIC stance.

"Oh hey Q, I was about to remind Berry here how refreshing a slushie shower can be first thing in the morning, in case she's forgotten" Santana said offering the blonde a smile.

"I called off the slushies, you know that" Quinn said folding her arms clearly aggravated.

"I know you did Q, but I decided to bring it back. Gotta show people that we might be in Glee but we're still the untested hot bitches of this school"

Quinn gritted her teeth. "You think slushie-ing one of our own is going to help the way the rest of this school sees Glee club? Come on S I thought you were smarter than that"

"Who cares? It's only Berry" Santana laughed as she went to fling the cup in Rachel's direction, the brunette closed her eyes ready for the cold sensation but she didn't need to.

Quinn knocked the cup to the floor before pushing Santana. The fiery Latina knew she'd gotten to her and it was only a matter of time now before she'd get the truth.

"What's your problem, Q? Why are you suddenly sticking up for her?"

"We're all in Glee together! I called off the slushies because I'm not that person anymore"

"Yeah you're definitely not top bitch anymore; we all know you went soft when you went all Juno on us"

Santana's back hit the lockers as Quinn shoved her, Santana laughed in her face.

"You're supposed to be my friend! Why are you being such a bitch?" Quinn yelled at her.

"It's a gift, don't hate. And friends tell friends things!" Santana said giving the blonde a little shove back; she couldn't let the student body think that she was that soft even if this was all for show.

"I tell you things!" Quinn said as she placed her hands on her hips again.

"Then why won't you let me slushie Berry?" Santana asked taking a similar stance.

Rachel looked to Quinn nervously, she didn't know if the blonde was ready yet.

"Because things change, San! I thought you of all people would know that"

"My god would you cut the crap? I can slushie whoever I want to and if it's going to be this amusing then I'll have a Berry-slushie waiting every morning for the next few years"

"If one slushie goes anywhere near Rachel.."

"You'll what, Q? I don't take orders; I'm free to do whatever I want"

"If you slushie Rachel even once, I'll never speak to you or Brittany again"

"Okay, so just so I'm clear, it's only Rachel I can't slushie?"

Quinn tapped her foot nervously and wouldn't break her stance.

"Quinn Fabray, you're the dumbest person on earth. I was never going to slushie Berry, this was all to invoke a reaction in you so you'd stop keeping secrets from us and just tell us all the truth" Santana sighed.

Quinn and Rachel looked to each other then back to Santana who was smiling at them.

"Tell me how long you two have been together and we'll go on with our lives" Santana said as Brittany joined them linking their pinkies.

"Two months" Quinn said softly, Rachel took her hand in pride and the blonde didn't pull away so she took it as a good sign.

"Fuck! I knew you two had been friendly with each other since we came back after Summer Break but I thought it'd been official for like a few weeks at most" Santana exclaimed.

"I knew it had been longer" Brittany stated, the girls looked at her puzzled. "A few days after we came back to school I noticed that they were both smiling a lot, like we do after we have the house to ourselves San"

"Ah, the I-got-some smile" she smirked, Brittany giggled and the other couple blushed slightly.

"So all this was just to make Quinn tell you about us" Rachel asked, they nodded.

"You could've just asked" Quinn pointed out, Santana laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, right! You'd of both been pussies and denied it until somebody caught you having a quickie in the girls' bathroom"

"That's why San and I use the-" Santana placed a hand over her girlfriend's mouth to cut her off.

"Can't go giving away our secret spots, B" she smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how people were going to handle it" Quinn sighed. "Things changed over the summer, Rach and I got really close and I was terrified when I realized that I liked her liked her"

"Quinn had trouble accepting things at first, but one night we talked everything through and we've been dating ever since. I know you two have never been fond of me, but Quinn's your friend and I know you want her to be happy, we're really happy together and I hope that you'll look past everything to just accept us being a couple?" Rachel asked, babbling in her typical manner.

Santana pretended to be thinking it through before Brittany poked her playfully.

"Okay, okay. Berry's not that bad, I can grow to accept the gay that seems to have overtaken Glee Club" Santana smirked, the girls laughed.

"You're the gayest of us all, S" Quinn teased, Santana feigned shock.

"No way! I could go back to dick right now if I wanted"

"You weren't saying that last night when I-"

"B I love you but will you please stop sharing details of our wonderful sex life with our friends? They might get jealous" Santana winked.

"So does this mean we're telling people?" Rachel asked Quinn, Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want to we can, I think it'll be better if we just stop hiding it and if people ask we'll tell them"

"Sounds reasonable" Santana agreed, Brittany nodded like she knew what reasonable meant.

"I'm glad you two know" Quinn smiled.

"One wrong move, Berry and I will defend Q. But if Q's in the wrong I'll give her an ass whooping too, comprende?" Santana warned, Rachel giggled.

"Got it, but can I ask one thing of you Santana?"

"Depends what it is"

"Could you maybe start calling me Rachel?"

"Baby steps, Berry. Baby steps"


End file.
